Drunken shenanigans
by Cynthia03
Summary: "we're co-workers who hate each other but you had too much to drink at the staff Christmas party and admitted your love for me I don't know how to act around you now"


**Secret Santa gift:**

 **"** **we're co-workers who hate each other but you had too much to drink at the staff Christmas party and admitted your love for me I don't know how to act around you now"**

Emma truly, truly hates Christmas. Not just all the emotional shit of not ever having celebrated a proper Christmas - the foster families she encountered mostly believed in a pair of socks and a McDonald's dinner being sufficient enough. But also for all the over the top decorations, pompous attitude, every tv ad reminding to buy gifts for loved ones and just _ugh_.

So no wonder at her office's annual Christmas party that her boss and friend, Regina Mills, decided to throw _two fucking weeks_ before Christmas on a _fucking weekday!_ , all her friends pre-occupied with their dates, and the blue-eyed beauty talking to his friend Belle, Emma decides to get hammered and blasted drunk.

/

"It's honestly so unfair" Emma purrs, tripping slightly in her druken state but holding onto the lapels of Killian's leather jacket from keeping herself to fall flat on her ass. Killian brings his arms around her waist to hold her steady, moving them to the secluded corner of the open bar.

"What's unfair, love?" Killian slurps, a bit drunk himself but not nearly as much as the blond lass in his arms.

"How insanely _hot_ you are" Emma answers, leaning her weight on the wall behind her, her hands still clutching onto his lapels.

Killian blinks a couple of times in confusion. _Hot_? He knew that of course, courtesy of owning a mirror and using his looks and charms for many things – professionally and sexually.

But Emma Swan admitting that? The same Emma Swan who has rolled her eyes, snickered, argued, and fought with him since he first joined Regina Mill's law practice over a year ago. The same Emma Swan who surprises and challenges him in a good way and doesn't take his shit. The same Emma Swan for whom he's been pining since god knows when and who gives him the dirtiest and most disapproving looks every time he makes an innuendo or is seen flirting with any lass in their office parties.

"You think I'm hot?" he asks, quirking one eyebrow up in amusement.

"Oh please don't pretend like you don't know" Emma brings her hand up to his chest, stroking slowly at the place where his buttons are open.

"I know I'm devilishly handsome Swan, but I never imagined you thought so too"

"Ugh I mean look at you" Emma's hand moves from his chest to cup his cheek, "Your blue eyes remind me of the sea every time I look at you" surprising him she stands on her tip-toes and kisses his eyelids one by one, "this cute little nose" she presses a kiss on the tip, "your strong jawline with this scruff" – she nips along his jaw, stopping once she reaches his lips, "and these rosy lips" she traces them with her fingers, "I've dreamt about how they would feel against mine, how they would feel sucking on my neck, my breasts, down to my stomach" she moves closer, their noses brushing, "down _there_ "

"Bloody hell Emma" Killian mutters, shutting his eyes as the images of her laid out naked in front of him flood his mind. His hands and mouth everywhere on her as she moans and whimpers and… _fuck_ this isn't the first time he's imagining them, these fantasies of his bringing him pleasure when he touches himself while showering, but never has he heard Emma voice these desires of his that apparently she shares as well. He clenches his jaw because no way is he sporting an erection at their office Christmas party.

His eyes blow open once he feels Emma's lips pressed to his, shutting them once again as he responds to her kiss, tightening his hold on her waist and pressing her back to the wall with his hips. He feels Emma's tongue licking along his lower lip and opens, groaning once he feels it inside him, tasting of all the rum they've both consumed.

She releases his lips with a final parting kiss to them, keeping her forehead to his and Killian feels her smile on his lips.

"This was better than I imagined" she whispers and a shiver runs down Killian's spine.

"Indeed, love"

"Do you want to go to my place? I can convince Mary Margaret to stay at David's for the night" she smirks, her gaze downright sinful.

Killian groans but as drunk as he is, his mind is still lucid, "There's nothing I'd like more but you are very inebriated Swan"

"A gentleman, huh?" she smiles.

"I'm always a gentleman" Killian grins, bringing his hands up to cradle her cheek.

"Which is why I love you" she says it so nonchalantly, her forehead still pressed to his, her arms hugging his waist.

His hands freeze on her cheeks. _Love? Bloody buggering hell._

It's not like Killian has never thought about his deep rooted feelings for her, which until today he though were one-sided only. He was gripped by her the first moment he met her – all dolled up in a tight black dress, and insane heels standing beside Regina who Killian though was the boldest woman he'd ever met. But Emma Swan surely could give her a run for her money.

She'd shaken his hand firmly once Regina introduced them, offering him a small tight-lipped smile as she raked him over. It wasn't until later when the office had taken Killian out for some beers when she'd scoffed and rolled her eyes at him as he tried to flirt with her. And since then, it's been nothing but a constant banter between them with smirks and grins from his side, and rolling eyes and scoffs from her.

There are moments though – some quiet moments where Emma would catch him staring (admiring in his defense) at her and instead of teasing him, she'd smile. The genuine smile she gives him when he brings her coffee in the morning, the heated tension between them when they stand too close, the shivers that run down each of their spines when their hands accidently brush. The yearning looks and doey eyes they give to each other according to Regina.

But it was the moment almost three months ago when they were the only ones left in the office, sitting on the floor surrounded by empty Chinese food boxes and beers and working over a case where three parents were fighting over the custody of a child (divorced biological parent and the woman's new husband) that Killian noticed how tense Emma had been the entire night, and once asking her about it, she burst into tears and spilled her lonely past to him. He'd held onto her that night, rocking her slightly and whispering soothing words into her hair until she'd fallen asleep and he carried her to the couch in Regina's office room. She'd held onto his hand in sleep and tucked it between her breasts and in that moment he knew he loved her and would never want to hurt her.

He asked her out at the end of that week and she gave a vague reply. She never showed up at the bar and Killian got his answer.

"You love me?" Killian asks, disbelief in his tone.

"Of course I do" Emma smiles sweetly, "I just pretend to not like you cause I am actually very much in love with you and that terrifies me cause what if you leave me like everyone else?"

"Emma, I would never leav-"

"Jones" Regina's voice cuts him off. She walks towards them, leaning heavily on her husband Robin as she'd drunken a bit too much wine herself, "Emma is completely out. You seem fine. Take her home?"

"Of course. I was just going to" Killian nods.

"Of course _you_ were" Regina scoffs and turns.

"Merry Christmas, mate" Robin mutters before he follows his wife.

Emma slumps against him, resting her head on his shoulder and leaning all her weight onto him, "Yup. Take me home Jones"

Not even bothering to try having her to walk, Killian scoops Emma up bridal style and heads down to find a cab.

Her roommate Mary Margaret – a friend of his as well as she is dating his friend and co-worker David (which will soon turn out to be _marrying_ her since Killian helped him choose a ring), opens the door with a wide smile. David is already there and winks at him once Mary Margaret heads to Emma's room. She takes off her shoes as Killian tucks her in.

"Her dress looks really tight and uncomfortable" Killian says, clenching his jaw as he remembers how she looked like an absolute vision sauntering to the party wearing a tight navy dress which hugged all her curves and showed the perfect amount of cleavage and legs.

"I'll take it off for her, don't worry"

Killian raises an eyebrow and the woman smiles, "We're girls, we've seen each other naked it's not a big deal"

"Aye" he nods. He kisses Mary Margaret on her cheek as he wishes her Merry Christmas. He turns and repeats the words to a passed out Emma and kisses her forehead, earning a questioning brow from Mary Margaret.

"Good luck, mate, let me know how it goes" he whispers to David before he leaves.

/

He decides to walk back to his house from there, the air giving him a chance to clear his head and think about what happened today with Emma.

He loves her, he's always loved her but he honestly thought Emma didn't love him. He knew she fancied him, as much as she tried to deny and hide it. He knew she was scared, and he was determined to patiently wait for her to give him a chance at dating. But _love_. He never gave himself the courtesy and expectation of believing such a thing.

For the first time in years, he calls his brother just because he's so happy, and sleeps with a big smile plastered to his face as he can't wait to see Emma in the office next morning.

/

He rushes to the office, carrying two cups of coffee as usual – one for him and for Swan. _His_ Swan.

He's slightly disappointed when he's not met by her emerald eyes rolling back and a smile playing on her lips and a nod which is her way of saying "thanks" for the coffee, but he figures she's probably coming late due to a hangover. Even Regina is sauntering around carrying a bottle of Sprite with her and her hair tied back up.

Surely she'll come and he'll finally utter the three words back to her and ask her out to an official date.

/

Emma wakes up with her head pounding and an uneasiness in her stomach as her alarm blares.

She looks to her left and finds a glass of water and two advils, all courtesy to her roommate who sometimes seems like more of her mother.

She gulps them down quickly, moving to go to bathroom. She bumps into Mary Margaret who was just getting out of the shower, getting ready to go to school.

"Hey you're up! How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Like dying" Emma informs her, "How did I even get home?"

"You don't remember?" she quirks an eyebrow up, "Killian brought you home"

 _Killian_. _Damn it Jones._ "Oh…really?" she curses inwards, hoping to god she didn't say anything stupid. She's been careful all these months and she intends to stay that way.

"Don't you remember?"

"Everything's blanked out, I don't remember shit. Last thing I remembered was doing shots with Ruby" Emma informs her.

"Oh" Mary Margaret looks disappointed; "Well Killian carried you here and left last night"

Emma sighs heavily. She knows the man likes her and she likes him too, hell she thinks she might even be in love with him after the night he told her all about his own parents and brother once she'd cried her heart out to him after spilling her past, and he held her tightly against his chest as if he'd protect her. But what surprised her most was that she did feel _safe._

But Emma Swan doesn't do relationships. The last one left her broken and emotionally fucked up; she doesn't need any of that anymore.

After showering and eating some food, she heads back to her room, firing a message to Regina about coming in the office after lunch as she needs to sort out her hangover (and her feelings for a certain blue eyed man).

(She knows she will just have to revert back to her tactics and ignore him)

It feels like icing on a cake once her phone beeps and it's a text from Walsh, the man she's gone out with on two dates on Mary Margaret's continuous insistence.

Knowing this is the only way she can distract herself from thinking about the man whom she could never have, and who would never want her, she replies back to Walsh with the location and time for the night.

/

Killian's face breaks into a huge grin as Emma walks in, her hair tied up in a bun and wearing leggings and a top, different from her usual professional attire.

She doesn't even glance at him and heads straight to her office.

 _Maybe she thought you wouldn't come_ Killian justifies and warms her coffee in the staff microwave and carries it to her room.

She looks up once he knocks twice, "Hello, love"

"Hey" Emma replies, smiling slightly as she notices the ever present coffee cup. Killian can't help the smile spreading his face, as well she fucking _loves him too_!

He has a sudden urge to kiss her but instead places her coffee on her table and asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Like death" she answers, taking a sip from her cup and sighing in relief.

"You did drink quite a lot last night, Swan" he teases.

"Don't I know it?" she retorts back, feeling him chuckle.

"But why would Regina keep the party on a weekday and then expect us to show up to work? That's just evil" she complains, rubbing her temple.

"Well, she is the Evil Queen"

"If she ever finds out you call her the Evil Queen, she'll rip your heart out" Emma laughs, leaning back in her chair.

"So about last night…" Killian starts, feeling his cheeks burning up. He contemplates just letting the words slip out _I love you Emma, for so lo-_

"Ya please tell me I didn't do anything stupid" Emma cuts him off, "I don't remember shit and truly don't really wanna know if I made out with someone or said something rude or anything?"

Killian feels like he's been slapped. His face falls completely, his head suddenly pounding and his chest aching.

"You don't remember?" his tone is flat.

"No. Oh god if I did something really bad just don't tell me" Emma shakes her head, "Did I?"

Killian purses his lips and gulps down hard, "Uh no, lass, you didn't"

"Oh thank god. I have to go see Walsh tonight, I don't wanna be jobless and spouting all that anger at him" she chuckles lightly. _Good, let him know you have a date Emma_

"Well, I'll leave you to it" Killian mutters, feeling his heart breaking into a million pieces as he stands up and leaves, stopping for a moment with his back turned towards her as he hears her call his name.

"Thank you for dropping me home last night" she says and its probably the first time she's ever thanked him – never having thanked him for the coffees, or free food, or rides to her place when its late at night.

"Of course, love. Anything for you" he tries to keep his voice steady, and craning his neck slightly he nods before he leaves.

/

Killian sits in his room for a while, not moving a muscle.

He finally thought that he and Emma could move forward now, could truly try this entire thing out and think about their future. But it turns out fate just played a cruel joke on him.

She probably said that jokingly or something. She didn't have feelings for him, like he did – her going out a date with that Walsh confirming her lack of feelings.

He hears a knock on his door and before he can pull himself together, Regina walks in.

"Jones, if you and Emma are _finally_ dating now I need to tell you that while we do have a policy again-"

"We're not" Killian cuts her off, feeling a pang of pain slice through his heart.

"What?" Regina shakes her head, "You guys were kissing last night, I thought…"

"Me too" he blurts out and then shakes his head. He's not talking to his boss about his _feelings_ , no way. "Sorry. It was a misunderstanding. Emma and I are just co-workers, nothing more"

"Oh" Regina looks almost _disappointed_ as she turns around and leaves.

/

The next few days are painful for both of them.

Killian still brings her coffee everyday and tries to smirk or grin at her every once in a while but his unrequited love always nags at him. All he wants to do is pull her to him and kiss her breathless as she had the week before. But he can't.

Spending every moment with her since, after letting himself hope and believe she loves him too is killing him slowly but boy what a death would it be.

Emma on the other hand, is completely normal. The second this Killian Jones walked into her life with his swagger and innuendoes and sincere blue eyes and the uncanny ability to read through her lies and game face, she has hated him. And then she has been intrigued by him, lusted him, liked him, and finally loved him.

The night she had finally decided to take a chance was when he asked her out and after a quick "need your advice" phone call to Mary Margaret and being reassured by her that he has eyes for her as well and that he likes her too, Emma walked into their weekly office bar nights, eyes searching for a dark haired man.

Just to find the man in question, leaning towards a beautiful brunette, her hands wrapped around his waist, quite near his belt buckle, and her smile so sultry as if she's mentally undressing him right there. It was that day that she learned the harsh truth that Killian was into sexy brunettes with no emotional baggage or shitty ass history such as hers.

It was the moment she knew he could never love her.

That her love was unrequited and one-sided.

/

Emma wears a red dress for the annual Christmas party at her house, well _Mary Margaret's party_. Without question, on every 24th evening everyone reaches their house as her roommate loves to throw this party – inviting all of their mutual friends and Regina as well.

(It's the weirdest thing Emma has seen that her roommate is literally _close friends_ with her boss)

Emma really was hoping to not hold the party this year as it hasn't been her best year (yearning over your colleague can do that to you) but David just proposed a few days ago and _Emma this will be the last time in this house_ so how could she refuse her friend?

The door bell rings and Emma rushes to answer it, putting on her big fake smile of "glad you came" when all she wants to do is drown down in red wine and listen to some sad music while missing the man she can never have –

\- who is currently standing at her door, wine bottle in his hand and a little smile for her.

"Killian" she breathes, as if she wasn't just thinking about him.

"Emma" he replies back, stepping inside once she moves to the side.

He follows her to the kitchen where Mary Margaret and David are definitely not checking up on food, unless it is _inside_ their mouths. Emma clears her throat loudly, being used to this sight since her friends started dating over a year ago.

They both separate with flushed expressions and Killian breaks the tension by offering the wine bottle to the dark-haired woman, muttering a congratulations for the engagement.

Mary Margaret leaves with the excuse of putting the wine away, pulling David with her and leaving Emma alone with Killian and her thoughts and emotions.

"So how's Walsh?" he asks, his tone flat and dull.

Emma didn't go out with him – she called him and told him she had too much work to do. Then when he asked to re-schedule, she lied again, hoping he'd get the message. "He's good" she lies.

"Did you have fun with him?" he asks and Emma notices the edginess in his voice, or maybe it's just her wishful thinking.

"I did" she snaps, crossing her arms defensively.

"Good for you" he snaps back, and leaves the kitchen, leaving Emma so angry cause how fucking dare he? He's the one who flirted with her, held her close as she spilled the past only a few people know, made her fall in love with him but the moment she decided to take a step further and act on the offer of a date _he_ presented, he was flirting with another woman.

Maybe all he truly wanted was just to get in her pants.

Emma feels anger and sadness wash over her and she hurries to her bedroom, closing the door behind her as she slumps down on her bed, blinking her eyes to prevent the tears threatening to fall.

/

Killian tries to pay attention to the party, he truly does, but its kind of a hard thing when you have been in love with someone for so long, and then they confess it to you, and the next moment forget about it and go out with someone else, stomping all over you heart and crushing all the hope.

Eventually, after much sulking, he takes farewell in excuses of not feeling well. He apologizes to his friends and promises to see Regina back in the office in the new year. Mary Margaret wonders out loud where Emma is but Killian slips out quickly, not wanting to look at her as it hurts too bloody much.

/

A soft knock echoes on Emma's door and she sits up straight, letting out a choked, "Come in"

Mary Margaret's face pops in, followed by Regina's as they both usher inside and sit on the bed on opposite sides of Emma.

"You okay?" Mary Margaret asks, a hand already soothingly caressing her arm.

"Yes" she answers, _except I just wanna curl up and cry and get drunk and sleep and not think about the blue-eyed idiot who haunts me._

Mary Margaret gives her the _I-know-you-Emma_ look and Emma feels tears threatening to fall again, "No" she whispers, holding onto her friend's hand.

"What is it?" she asks, offering a smile.

"It's nothing – it's stupid"

"Is this about Jones?" Regina asks, lifting a well-threaded eyebrow.

"No" Emma lies, but her voice dropped low and by the look both her friend's share she knows she's been caught.

"Emma" Mary Margaret starts, "You both have been tip-toeing around each other for the _longest_ time. Isn't it time to just let go and be together?"

"He doesn't feel the same way about me" Emma answers, her breath hitching as she blinks back tears.

" _What?_ " Regina snaps, causing the other women to look at her, "You're serious?" she continues, "You think Jones isn't interested in you?"

"Listen, I know you might think with all the flirting and all but _no._ Trust me, he asked me out for dinner once and I told him I'd think about it and when I found him at the Rabbit Hole the same night he was flirting with some brunette" she clenches her jaw, remembering the hurt and anger she had felt then.

"When was this?" Regina asks.

"Two or three months ago, I don't know"

"Oh dear" Regina shakes her head, "That was Emilie. She works for Mal's office and we needed a case file from them so I _told_ Jones to flirt up her assistant and get the file. Which he did, as per _my orders_ "

"What?" Emma snaps, her eyes widening, "I thought – I thought he thought I wasn't worth it or just wanted to fuck me and when I said I'd think about it he moved on"

"Emma for god's sake how can you be so smart but stupid at the same time!" Regina shakes her head.

"Emma" Mary Margaret interrupts, "Killian has been in love with you for the longest time. The man looks at you like you hung the moon and stars and trust me he only has eyes for you! David tries to set him up so many times and he always denies"

"Oh" Emma slips out, " _Ohhhhh"_

"Yes exactly _ooooh_ " Regina mimics her.

"Where is he?" she asks, standing up and staring at her two friends.

"He just left right before we came to talk to you" Mary Margaret says with a huge smile on her face, "He wouldn't have gone far"

"Alright" Emma nods, "Okay I'm gonna go find him"

/

Ignoring all the " _Emma"s_ from her friends in the living room, Emma hurries down the stairs, taking a right from her apartment building's entry as Killian's condo is that way. It doesn't take her long to spot the dark patch of hair and she breaks into a run, moving past him just to turn into him.

"Emma, _fuck_ Swan you scared me!" he mutters, running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry" she whispers, feeling her heart beat quicken and she knows its not just from the running, but the anticipation and little fear of what she's about to confess.

"What are you doing here, love?" he asks. His gaze rakes over her body and he quirks an eyebrow, "and without a coat? You do realize its snowing right?"

Emma looks down at her body and indeed she isn't wearing a coat and it is snowing lightly but excuse her if she was rather excited to learn that this assumed one sided pining might actually be a mutual pining situation.

"I wanted to say something" she starts but is cut-off as Killian drapes his coat over her, Emma putting her arms through the sleeves while he gathers her hair from the collar and pulls them out, letting her curls flow freely. He runs his hands through her golden locks, smoothing them down and stops just at the underside of her breast and she feels his fingers skim there briefly before he retreats his hands. He's close, so close that Emma can see the scar on his cheek clearly, smell his cologne, see the red tip of his nose and the single black earring he wears.

He steps back and pushes his hands inside his jeans pockets. She looks him over and he's only left in his shirt, vest, and jeans as his coat is on her now.

Her heart suddenly swells even more for this man and she takes a step further, invading his personal space as he usually does to her and smiles as she hears his breath hitch.

Before she can speak he says, "I should apologize for my behaviour earlier. It was uncalled for and if you're happy with Walsh, the-"

"I'm not seeing Walsh" she interrupts him and his eyes widen, "I made that up"

"Why?" his eyebrows twitch together.

"I don't know…" she fumbles, "I was jealous and trying to not think about _you_ "

She hears his little gasp and his eyebrows furrow even further.

"Did I ever tell you about my very annoying British, thinks he's too good for this world, colleague?" she smiles, watching his own lips form into one.

"No, love" he tilts his head slightly, and she can see the uncertainty in his gaze, the wonderment of whether this actually is finally happening.

"Well, he has been annoying the hell out of me since I met him and all I want is for him to go back to stupid London to his brother and leave me alone" she continues with a smirk, "But the thing is I quite like him when he brings me coffee in the morning, when he tucks my hair back when it's falling on my face" and Killian does just that, his fingers lingering on her cheek a bit longer, "when I find him looking at me and he just smiles or smirks, when he comes up with such creative innuendoes…"

He's biting his lip now and Emma wants to kiss him so bad, "but what I love most though is that even though I pretend he annoys me and I hate him, he truly never annoys me and guess what?"

"What?" his voice is filled with emotion, making Emma want to just lean into him and forget about everything else.

"I love him" she whispers, bringing her hands to rest on his chest, "I love you Killian"

"Emma" he breathes and crashes his lips onto hers. His hands come around her waist as he pulls her to him firmly, nipping at her upper lip and she moans as he lines her lips with his tongue. He groans once she opens her mouth to allow him in and tugs at his hair to slant her lips more firmly to his. It's sweet and passionate and fiery and everything they have ever imagined and wanted.

They separate for air and he keeps her forehead on hers, both smiling brightly.

"I love you" he whispers, "I don't even bloody know since when but _gods_ I love you Emma"

She kisses him firmly before she takes a step back, her face lit up like Christmas. She opens her mouth to say something but instead giggles and it's the loveliest sound he's ever heard (having heard it on _very_ rare occasions when he genuinely made her laugh).

"What is it?" he asks and _damn it_ he can't stop smiling like an idiot.

She nods her head towards the shop beside them and he looks at the door of the entrance – a line of mistletoes lining it.

He smiles and looks back at her, "Maybe I don't hate this holiday as much"

"I think I'm starting to see the appeal as well" she licks her lips, "Now let's get back before you die of hypothermia"

"Aye, my love" he says and offers her his arm, which she takes automatically, resting her head on his shoulder as they walk back to the party.

/

It takes them a while to reach back to the apartment, both of them to be blamed for stopping the other for some more kissing and even some _touching_ in inappropriate places as she pulls him to the dark alleyway just beside her apartment building.

Once the old lady gets off on the third floor, Killian pushes her until her back is pressed to the elevator doors as he sucks at her pulse point, her hands resting on the bare skin of his muscled back.

Their joined hands and kiss swollen lips are met with loud cheering, a lot of hugs, and a shit ton of " _finally!"_ from everyone.

"So you finally remembered the kiss huh?" Robin asks, patting Emma on the back.

She shakes her head and asks him, "What kiss?"

"Oh he hasn't told you!" he looks shocked, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket, "Thank god I took a picture"

Emma takes his phone and stares at a picture of her pressed to a wall and grabbing Killian by the lapels of his jacket as they kiss. Judging by their clothes this was the office Christmas party night. She looks over at her boyfriend – that's a new word for Emma - who has gone red and offers her a shrug.

"I don't remember this" she says to no one in particular.

"Exactly Miss Swan and the lack of your memory and _Killian_ 's inability to remind you of such moment cost me to watch you two being all miserable in the office for almost two weeks!" Regina scoffs, "I was so tempted to just send you this picture"

"She was – I had to talk her out of it many times" Robin winks at them as he kisses Regina's cheek.

"But all's well that end's well!" David interjects, putting his beer glass up in the air.

"To new beginnings – Mary Margaret and mine for marriage and Killian and Emma for _finally_ realizing they're in love" David smiles, everyone cheering "yes" and Emma catches Killian's wink before they both drown down their drinks.

As the night comes to an end and Emma is left alone on the couch with her head resting on Killian's shoulder, his hand drawing little circles on hers, and him dropping feather light kisses to her hair once in a while, both resting their eyes with a promise of a date the next day, she thinks this holiday may actually turn out to be her favorite one.


End file.
